


Return

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [33]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: This was set after Rose came back from Paris with Emilio after 5 months.(Sequel to 'the weekend')





	Return

“Don’t scream.” 

Luisa was torn away from her sleep as she felt a weight on her legs, her eyes fluttering open. 

“What the fu-?,” her increased heart rate paced itself as she recognised the redhead straddling her, “shit, Rose, you scared the fuck out of me.” 

“Shh, keep quiet, your dad is in the next room,” Rose whispered, chuckling at Luisa’s shock, “but I couldn’t keep my mind straight knowing you were just next door.” 

“Was that a gay joke?” The brunette raised her eyebrow, her hands settling on Rose’s thighs. 

“My whole life is a gay joke, Luisa.” 

Luisa giggled, trying to stifle her laugh as not to wake her father. 

“It’s not a joke, it’s very real.” She joked. 

“You’re right, because if it was a joke you would have kissed me by now, yet you’ve left me waiting.” Rose pouted. 

Luisa rolled her eyes, laughing and pulled Rose down into a loving kiss. 

“I’ve missed you.” The brunette smiled, tucking a stray hair behind the redhead’s ear. 

“Then move up,” She cupped Luisa’s face, pecking her on the lips again before climbing off of her, “Because I’ve missed you too.” 

The doctor smiled, shuffling sideways chuckling as Rose slipped in beside her, tugging the covers over her, almost covering her whole head. 

“How was your trip to Paris anyway?” Luisa asked. 

“5 months too long, but at least you came to visit.” The redhead winked. 

The brunette chuckled, “well, at least you’re home now.” She smiled. 

“Mhm, now get some sleep,” she placed a gentle kiss on Luisa’s forehead, “it’s 3am.” 

“I don’t want you to go.” She pouted. 

“Who said I’m going anywhere?” Rose smiled, embracing the brunette from behind, tightly, “sleep well babe.” 

“I love you.” Luisa whispered, already half asleep. 

“I love you too.” 

The smile Luisa felt pressed up against her neck sent tingles up her spine as she fell asleep with a grin. 

***

The doctor stretched as she woke up, glancing over to see the rest of the bed empty and sighing to herself. 

She picked up her alarm clock to see what time it is, frowning as she saw a note attached to it. 

‘Heard your dad wake up and had to make a dash for it before he got suspicious. 

I’ll make sure he saves you some coffee. 

See you when you wake up sleepy head. 

Rose x’ 

She smiled to herself and was about to place the clock back down when she saw writing on the back of the letter too. 

‘PS, we’re home alone tonight. I’ll prove how much I missed you then ;)’ 

Her smile grew as she threw on her dressing gown over her underwear and stepped out of her bedroom. 

“Morning sweetheart, sleep well?” Her father asked as soon as she stepped into the lounge, pressing a kiss on her cheek. 

“Like a baby.” Luisa nodded. 

The brunette caught a glance of the redhead raise her eyebrow over her coffee cup that was pressed to her lips. 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Emilio nodded, “have you made any plans for the day?” 

“Nope, plan on staying in my dressing gown for the whole day.” She chuckled, walking over to the coffee machine, but Rose simply handed her a coffee that was already made. 

“Heard your alarm.” She explained, answering the confused expression on Luisa’s face, “and for the record,” she leaned in so she was out of Emilio’s earshot who was now endorsed in a newspaper, “I can assure you that you will not be wearing that dressing gown tonight, or anything in fact.” 

Before Luisa could reply, Rose had walked off, trailing towards the sofa and sitting delicately on it, pulling the blanket over her legs. 

“Aren’t you going to ask your stepmother how the trip was? You haven’t seen her since she got back.” Emilio asked, almost arrogantly. 

“You’re right,” Luisa smiled over at Rose who was stifling a laugh, “so, Rose, How was Paris?” 

“It was beautiful, and lovely of you to visit.” She smiled. 

“If we ever go again you should join us, Luisa, you seemed to have a fun weekend when you came to visit last time.” Her father said, oblivious that the weekend he was referring to involved his wife going down on her stepdaughter. 

“Oh, yes, definitely, I’d do it again.” 

Suddenly, Rose got up from her seat, confusing Luisa at first but then she realised that the redhead had a mouthful of coffee at the point Luisa had made the inappropriate comment and came extremely close to choking on it.

Rose almost ran over to the sink, composing herself and washing up her coffee mug, very aware of Luisa watching her every move. 

“Have you got plans today dad?” 

“Yes, in fact, I have. I’m going out, soon in fact, I’m meeting with the business managers in New York to see how the businesses are running, I’ll only be gone for a few days though, so don’t you worry, we will be able to catch up.” Emilio smiled. 

“A few days?” Rose asked, “I thought you were only going for tonight.” 

“No dear, 4 nights I’ll be gone, I’m so sorry.” 

“Oh no. honey,” the criminal said, trying to hide the excitement in her voice, but Luisa certainly picked up on it, “work is work.” 

The redhead shot a look over at the brunette, who raised her eyebrow at her. 

“We’ll catch up another time, Dad.” Luisa suggested, not at all upset that they wouldn’t be able to discuss the wonders that he had seen in Paris. 

“Of course, darling, don’t worry about it. We will always find the time,” and with that he stood up, “I had best get my things together before I leave, I’ll be back in just a second.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” Rose smiled at her husband, which turned into a grin as he walked into the bedroom. She rushed over to Luisa who was still stood in the kitchen. 

“Please tell me you have nothing planned for the next four nights.” Luisa said, almost desperately. 

“I have a lot planned for the next four nights,” she chuckled as she saw the brunette’s face drop, “as of 5 minutes ago, and trust me they all involve you, my tongue, and definitely no clothes.”

“Before you finished your sentence I was going to ask you to cancel them all, but now I think you should 100% stick to your plans.” Luisa smiled. 

“I mean,” Rose began, “I can cancel if you really want me to.”

“No, no, you go through with them, have fun.” Luisa said sarcastically. 

“Oh I will, because I won the game remember,” as she finished the first half of her sentence Emilio stepped back into the room, so she lowered her voice to a mere whisper, “I’ve got months’ worth of me on top of you to catch up on.”

Luisa felt a pit of arousal swirl in her centre as she smiled at her approaching father who was coming to say goodbye. 

“Goodbye, my favourite girls, I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Bye, love, have fun.” Rose returned his hug. 

Both women watched as Emilio left the apartment, staying silent until they heard the car leave and vanish around the corner. 

Rose smiled, wrapping her arms around Luisa’s waist from behind and pulling her in closer, kissing her neck gently as Luisa hummed in approval, tilting her head to give the redhead more room to work. 

As the kisses became hungrier, Rose span Luisa around, slamming her back against the wall and conducting a bruising kiss against her lips. 

“Bedroom.” Luisa managed to utter out. 

Rose nodded, wrapping Luisa’s legs around her waist, kicking open her bedroom door and laying her down onto her bed, smiling when she realised the brunette’s dressing gown had fell open in the process. 

“As much as I would love to tease you right now,” Rose began, unbuttoning her shirt in the process, “It’s been far too long since I last tasted you and I don’t think my mouth can wait.”

“Fuck, I love you.” Luisa breathed out, pulling her lover back down into a deep kiss. 

“I love you too.” Rose smiled, pulling away from the kiss to toss the dressing gown aside. 

She began to slowly move down the woman’s body before dragging her underwear down her legs. 

“I’ve missed these,” she whispered, kissing down the brunette’s thighs, “and these,” She pressed a small kiss on Luisa’s lips, “but most of all,” her lips fell back down to her centre, “I’ve missed this.” She pressed her mouth against the doctor’s clit, smiling as she felt the woman arch at the slightest touch. 

The redhead dragged her tongue up slowly, pushing her hips down hard so she couldn’t grind against her mouth. 

“Fucking hell.” Luisa moaned, gripping the bedsheets. 

Rose hummed in approval, quickening her actions, getting increasingly turned on by her lover’s moans getting louder.

Luisa stretched her arms down to the hair of the redhead, tangling her hands in her fiery locks, her back arching either harder. 

The criminal slowly inserted two fingers into the woman below her, curling her fingers expertly, rubbing onto her G spot repeatedly, her spare hand stroking the woman’s hips as she continued to work mesmerising patterns with her tongue, each movement bringing Luisa closer and closer to her high. 

“Holy shit.” Luisa managed to breathe out, inflicting a small smile to tug on Rose’s lips which Luisa could feel against her own body. 

Within moments, Luisa’s muscles clenched, spiralling over the edge. 

Rose kissed up Luisa’s body, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she licked her fingers clean. 

“You taste like heaven.” Rose smiled, pressing a slight kiss against Luisa’s kiss, but the brunette automatically deepened it. 

“You’ve tired me out already, how am I going to last for four days?”

Rose chuckled, opening her mouth to speak before she heard the front door opening. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Rose whispered, pushing herself up from the bed, “wear this.” She threw the dressing gown back at Luisa, who was having a hard time making her limbs function. 

The redhead herself threw on her own t-shirt, opening the bedroom door. 

“Darling!” the voice bellowed. 

“Emilio! You’re back?” Rose exclaimed loud enough to give Luisa a warning. 

She heard a quiet shuffling from the room behind her, enveloping Emilio into a hug so that he didn’t hear Luisa rushing around the bedroom. 

“Yes, my love, I am back, I forgot my plane ticket, couldn’t get far without that.” He explained, practically pushing away his wife to reach the bedroom. 

“Shit.” Rose muttered, chasing her husband over to the door. 

As the door opened, Rose held her breath, her heart pacing faster than it ever had. 

“Now what’s going on here?” her husband practically exclaimed. Rose opened her mouth to speak, but Emilio interrupted her, “Curtains still closed at this time of day?” he laughed, stomping over to the window and pulling the curtains open.

“Oh yes, love, I forgot to open them when I managed to drag myself out of bed this morning.” She managed to utter out. 

“Now where is this ticket?” he muttered to himself, pulling open the drawers, rummaging through the contents, sighing before shutting it again. 

“Check in the wardrobe would you dear, I need to find it as soon as I can.”

Rose rolled her eyes, fed up of running around after her husband, yet opened the wardrobe obligingly. 

As the doors opened she tried to hold in a gasp as the brunette was sat among the jumpers scattered around the base. 

Stifling a laugh, the brunette handed her the plane ticket, pressing her fingers to her lips. 

“I’ve found it dear.” Rose winked at Luisa, shutting the doors again and handing her husband the ticket, hugging him goodbye once again. 

“Thank you, love, now I had best go, make sure to keep good care of Luisa for me, wont you?” he pleaded. 

“I’ll treat her just as she deserves, darling, now go, before you miss your plane.” She allowed him to kiss her on the cheek before he said his goodbyes and hurried out of the door. 

Rose let out a breath of relief before she dashed into the bedroom, throwing open the wardrobe door. 

“If he had walked in five minutes earlier.” Luisa chuckled, standing up and stepping out of the cupboard.

“If he had walked in five minutes earlier he would have seen me having the best meal of my life.” The redhead winked, laughing along with her and pressing her lips against the brunette’s. 

“Well,” Luisa smiled, “where’s my meal?” she winked, pushing her back onto the bed in a heap of laughter. 

 

Luisa’s eyes fluttered open near noon, about to stretch when she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. 

“Morning baby.” Luisa whispered into the redhead’s hair. 

Rose mumbled incoherently in reply. 

“I can’t understand you darling you’ll have to speak up.” The brunette rolled over, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

“I love you.” She eventually heard the woman whisper. 

“I love you too.” Luisa smiled, about to push herself out of bed, when Rose wrapped her arms tighter around the brunette, “We need to get up, it’s almost afternoon.

“No.” Rose whined. 

“Ro, come on.” She laughed, trying to drag herself out of bed. 

The redhead tugged the sheets over both of their heads. 

“Never.” Rose laughed, now almost awake, peppering Luisa’s face and body in kisses, both in a heap of giggles. 

“Okay, well how about a strike you a deal?” Luisa suggested to the woman straddling her.

“Mmm, I always like a deal.” Rose smiled, her lips pressing against the woman’s neck, sucking gently on the skin. 

“How about, if you get out of bed,” she struggled to stay concentrated as Rose began to grind her hips against her own, “We can go and get donuts.” 

Suddenly all of Rose’s movements stopped, pushing herself off Luisa. 

“Come on then, I’m starving.” Rose laughed, pulling on her clothes. 

“Okay, but we better be finishing where we left off later!” Luisa called out, running after the beauty before her.

**Author's Note:**

> About me saying that I would upload more often.... sorry about thattttt. 
> 
> But in other news; I passed all my exams!!!
> 
> Anywayyyyy, I'm still taking prompts if anyone has any ideas! 
> 
> Thanks for reading darlings, comments and kudos appreciated as always. Xx


End file.
